objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Goiky
Overview Kingdom of Goiky is a camp created by Young Little Unicorn. After the destruction of Goiky thanks to people losing interest on the object show community, some of the objects volunteered to make people enjoy object shows again by competing in one. Contestants Bfdi is the best * Crystal * Cyan Ball * Gold Bar * Gramophone Bumblebee the transformer * Failder * Hot Magenta * Magenta Block * Stickfigure Magenta * Transparent Magenta Diamondcup * Folder * Kettle * Sticky Note JoeCling * Amulet * BBQ Grill * Pool Ball * Taser Gun * X-Ray Object shows 200 * BJ * Diamond Play Button * Question Mark Phuocphuc46 * Leafy PikminComet * Baseball Bat * Crystal Ball * Magazine PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan * Algebra Book * CRAZYDUDE GUY * Safe RetroPineTree * Air Conditioner * Cuppy * Luggage * Pine Tree * Sunny Cyde Retzyn (UP FOR RE-SIGN UPS) * Alarm Clock * Island * Itochain Flag * Kale 43rd Undhee * Green Ball * UEFA Euro 2016 Logo WillyBilly2006 (DONE) * Blood Jar * Dress * Kingdom Tower * Skirt * Washington Monument ''TOTAL ~ 42/43 '' Strikes Object shows 200 = || Undhee = | RetroPineTree = || Retzyn = || JoeCling = | Diamondcup = | 6 strikes and you're up for re-sign ups (or if wanted remove your character). Rules and Regulations This section will be here if you still don't understand how this works. Competition * Every episode, there will be a mini-challenge where you all THINK of a challenge. After you all have submitted your entries, you guys must vote on which is the best challenge in your opinion. Non-contestants and contestants can vote. * You may right a confessional if wanted, in your confessional you can create fan-art or just pictures and stuff! If you want. Credit to WhaiJay for the idea :3 * In every challenge, if it is impossible to do/answer or if it's a physical activity, you can write a dialogue of what happens! I'm gonna copy and paste your dialogue into the page. * You're not allowed to cheat, if there's any cheating going on and I didn't see it, you may contact me on my talk page. Confessionals CDG: YES! WOOH ME AND MY CHARACTERS WON didn't expect that to happen. And also please call me CDG Algebra Book: Wow Team captain didn't expect that! Safe: Out of my siblings I was out first out of the 3 of us... dang Blood Jar: Well, we did had to get ahead of Dress? Dress: SHOOT! Kingdom Tower: Wow. Skirt: Man, so close! Washington Monument: I WILL STRANGLE YOU! Episodes Episode 1 - The New Object Show Young Little Unicorn : Hello everyone, I am Young Little Unicorn, the host of this new object show! All 43 of you will be battling for 1,000,000 dollars! Everyone : Woah! Awesome! That's so many! How can you afford a million? Young Little Unicorn : Okay you all are asking too many questions, so every episode you all will give a challenge idea and you guys will vote on which challenge idea is best! Leafy : So you're saying that, uhh… if I want kissing to be the challenge, people will vote if they want it to be the challenge or not? Young Little Unicorn : Yes indeed, my fellow plant that is made 50% out of chlorophyll! Whatever challenge gets the most support votes WIN and will be the challenge of this episode! Pine Tree : So the come-up-with-a-challenge thing is a daily mini-challenge? Young Little Unicorn : Yes. So send your challenge ideas or submissions in the comments below, I'll give you— you know what? I'll tell you when to stop when it does. Just go! Island : Speaking of which, can we like our OWN challenge idea? Young Little Unicorn : Of course! NOT. Crystal : Cyan Ball, wanna team up? Cyan Ball : Sure bestie, what challenge should we pick? Crystal : Uhh… the challenge is to eat 100 cakes! Every 6 hours YLU will use random.org and— Gold Bar : That's also my idea of a challenge. Gramophone : Me too. Crystal : Hey go away stalkers! Young Little Unicorn : Whatever, anyways let's start to vote shall we? Leafy : Minor support, because fun fact, it's the weight gain that cause diabetes not the sugar. Anyways can I have a turn? Young Little Unicorn : No. Leafy : Thanks! Anyways my challenge idea is each contestant chose 5 to 460. Then, chose a number from a random number generator. Whoever has the closest to the random number wins! Points will be given accordingly. Gramophone : You minor support our challenge, so we do it to yours. Gold Bar : OMG, me too. Crystal : You guys seriously are stupid! Cyan Ball : Well you voted for Leafy too. Crystal : Uhh… yeah but— Cyan-Crystal-Gold-Phone : We vote too! Young Little Unicorn : Who are you. Cyan-Crystal-Gold-Phone : We are— Young Little Unicorn : Nobody cares, let's just move on. Magenta Block : Whoever wants to steal my challenge idea raise your hands. Stickfigure Magenta : I do. Failder : I do. Hot Magenta : I do. Transparent Magenta : I think your challenge idea sounds stupid. Magenta Block : But you didn't even— Transparent Magenta : Yeah that's what they all say. Magenta Block : Anyways my challenge idea is to survive a wave of zombies, each wave gets harde— Leafy : Oh my god, oppose that challenge is disgusting. Crystal : I don't know why I am doing this. Green Ball : Yeah sounds like a rip-off of Plants vs Zombies! UEFA Euro 2016 Logo : Agreed. Gold Bar : It sounds too cruel, don't you think? Cyan Ball : For me it just sounds like a terrible challenge idea. Magenta Block : Why are you crudes doing this to me? ;-; Skirt : Oppose? Magazine : Dare call us crudes and I vote for oppose. Crystal Ball : Yeah, you're the crude. Gramophone : I also vote for oppose. Washington Monument : YOU FREAKING SKRUB! Dress : I rather lick the toilet seat. Baseball Bat : Guess I'll vote for oppose, since everybody's doing it. Cyan-Crystal-Gold-Phone : Common sense, rip-offs don't always win. Blood Jar : UGLY! Kingdom Tower : Agreed. Young Little Unicorn : Next challenge idea, pls. Magazine : Baseball Bat and Crystal Ball you guys are stalkers, but I suppose you can steal my challenge idea. Young Little Unicorn : Why is so many people stealing challenge ideas? Magazine : Anyways, each round you have to dodge falling icicles! There is a 5x5 grid that you need to choose where to go. If one of the five icicles fall off on that spot, you will lose the challenge, to decide where the icicle falls use a randomizer. Baseball Bat : Why aren't you cutting him? Oh it's because you like it? Right? Right? RIGHT!? Young Little Unicorn : Yes. That challenge is magnificent, now let the voting begin! Hope they all support it! Leafy : Amazing! I support it! Washington Monument : I WOULD'VE DISLIKED IT! But nah, support. Gold Bar : Support! Green Ball : Sure, let's support it. Hot Magenta : I Minor Support it, for reasons. Blood Jar : UGH! When will this challenge end? Anyways I support it. Crystal : Sure, I support it. UEFA Euro 2016 Logo : I support it as well, I suppose. Stickfigure Magenta : Since I'm also Magenta's clone. Magenta Block : Hey! Stickfigure Magenta : I minor support it! Gramophone : OMG, I support it, it sounds exciting and thrilling at the same time! Skirt : Dress, do you support? Dress : Yes! Skirt : So I do too! Kingdom Tower : I'm gonna support. Crystal-Cyan-Gold-Phone : We're gonna support! Falider : Minor support. Transparent Magenta : Same, I'll do minor supporting. Young Little Unicorn : Next challenge submission! Dress : Well my challenge is to find a way out of the haunted mansion. You must choose a couple of rooms with numbers that don't have ghosts, if you choose the wrong one, try to run away or you'll lose. Young Little Unicorn : Voting session! Baseball Bat : Traitor, Minor Support. Crystal Ball : You could've put Minor Oppose or whatever, but anyways I choose Minor Support. Leafy : Minor oppose. Sorry. It's just like choosing a door with random numbers. Magazine : Your ending was just like mine! Minor Support. Young Little Unicorn : Next challenge submission, I hope won't be as bland as heck. X-Ray : My challenge is to umm… animate! Who wants to steal my challenge idea, go ahead. BBQ Grill : Your idea is spectacular! But, if you want me to steal it, sure. Only if you want to. Taser Gun : I want to— X-Ray : GO AWAY SERIAL KILLER! Taser Gun : I'm sorry… Amulet : Uhh… alright. Young Little Unicorn : Okay, so the voting session starts and you instantly got all the hate. Algebra Book : So we must escape from the dead TWOWers who use their names as specialty and if you fail to attack them you die, their abilites are tougher each round. Once it's down to the Top 3, the TWOWers will combine power. Magenta Block : Amazing! Come on Magenta clones let's Support it! All Magenta's variations : YEAH! Leafy : But what should the attacks be? CRAZYDUDE GUY : Obviously the attacks should be— Safe : Something TWOW-like, right Algebra Book? Algebra Book : *jumps off a bridge* Drop : Uhh… the challenge is to be the coolest kid around the block. Green Ball : Hell no. UEFA Euro 2016 Logo : Go to hell. Young Little Unicorn : It means that Magazine's idea wins, so the challenge today is to ESCAPE THE FALLING ICICLES! Challenge Young Little Unicorn : Wow, just wow. 46.51% of contestants didn't do the challenge. Anyways, the first number is… 3. Leafy : Oh my gosh! That was close, it nearly hit me. Stickfigure Magenta : Careful! It nearly like hit me. Transparent Magenta : I just hope I don't get killed. Magazine : Hell no! Woah! Woah! ARGH! 1 hour later of recovering Magazine Magazine : Next time, I won't be clumsy. Skirt : Oh gosh, I nearly got killed. Well at least I have one number left. Cyan Ball : GOLLY GAZAM! Gold Bar : Uhh… looks like we're still alive. That's a positive right? Young Little Unicorn : The next number is 12! No one? Fine. The third number is 7. Green Ball : Holy mother of glob! Young Little Unicorn : Fourth number is 1 and I'm pretty sure some of you might die away. Stickfigure Magenta : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hot Magenta : Great, I just died, that's like so unfair. Magazine : Finally, someone just died, wow congratulations to me. Crystal Ball : Oh no! At least, I didn't die. Blood Jar : Ow. Ugh! If one more icicle hits me, I'm gonna kill it! Dress : Darn it. Young Little Unicorn : 2nd round, heh heh, Number 5 is up next. Magenta Block : The mature one… hit… aww… UEFA Euro 2016 Logo : Great, looks like I stood on the wrong grid. Kingdom Tower : I'm gonna lose with just one more left of me! Dress : No I'm dead! Washington Monument : GAH! Cyan Ball : Oww… I can't lose now, I must stay to win! CRAZYDUDE GUY : I'll break the ice! Young Little Unicorn : Lil' skits, that still counts as you having 1 number left. Anyways next number is number 9. No one? Well how about 8! Nah, I'm dumb. 6? No one again. X-Ray : Mister Young Little Unicorn, do you think you should randomize the next set of numbers? Young Little Unicorn : I already did! 2. Leafy : Curse you. Failder : I'm… gonna… sue you. UEFA Euro 2016 Logo : And I'm dead, well that was unexpected. Crystal Ball : It's just so sudden. Washington Monument : NO! I'M DEAD! Gramophone : So UhH, I'M dEaD? No? OkAy. Young Little Unicorn : 4. Wow what a coincidence, the randomizer gave me two even numbers. Transparent Magenta : Magenta Block's gonna lose! Magenta Block : You're right, do I have to leave so early? Green Ball : No, not me! Blood Jar : No it can never kill me! I'm gonna kill it! Kingdom Tower : But how are you supposed to— Skirt : No, I'm gonna die! Gramophone : Oh No, I'm DeAd. Gold Bar : Aww… Crystal-Cyan-Gold-Phone : Oh mah gawd, no pls no. Young Little Unicorn : What kind of number is this 0? Baseball Bat : Uhh… I'm dead. Young Little Unicorn : What about the number 15? Safe : Crud. Young Little Unicorn : You all did not die. How come? Anyways. Final 2, which is Algebra Book and CRAZYDUDE GUY. Welp, how about 10. Algebra Book : Gulp. Young Little Unicorn : I'm out of numbers so now, I'm just gonna randomize who's gonna win. And the winner of this challenge is… Algebra Book. Algebra Book : YAY! Young Little Unicorn : But— Baseball Bat is also a winner, because Baseball Bat has a different user. So it means Algebra Book and Baseball Bat are two team captains. Baseball Bat : Alright then. Young Little Unicorn : CRAZYDUDE GUY and Safe, for your participation you got immunity and the rest is up for elimination. Vote for everyone, except Algebra Book, Baseball Bat, CRAZYDUDE GUY and Safe to be eliminated. Challenge Results 9th. Amulet, Air Conditioner, Alarm Clock, BBQ Grill, BJ, Cuppy, Diamond Play Button, Island, File, Itochian Flag, Kale, Kettle, Luggage, Pine Tree, Pool Ball, Question Mark, Sticky Note, Sunny Cyde, Taser Gun, X-Ray 8th. Cyan Ball, Magazine, Hot Magenta, Stickfigure Magenta 7th. Dress 6th. Leafy, Failder, UEFA Euro 2016 Logo, Crystal Ball, Washington Monument 5th. Transparent Magenta, Magenta Block, Green Ball, Blood Jar, Kingdom Tower, Skirt, Gramophone, Gold Bar 4th. Baseball Bat (WINNER) 3rd. Safe (IMMUNE) 2nd. CRAZYDUDE GUY (IMMUNE) 1st. Algebra Book (WINNER) Elimination Young Little Unicorn : Today we recieved 26 dislikes from 8 voters. Now I've set a rule where the amount of votes count and not the amount of dislikes. It's more fair that way. Pool Ball : It's so sad that one of us has to go, we've had such a great time together. BBQ Grill : I agree, who knows who'll be– Young Little Unicorn : Shut up, all 36 of you are safe with a total of 0 votes. Crystal, Itochian Flag and Kale are the bottom 3 contestants. Crystal : That's so unbelievable, I— I can't believe that I'm in the bottom 3! Itochian Flag : Serves you right. Kale : I just wanna know who's eliminated, so HURRY UP ALREADY! Young Little Unicorn : Fine. Crystal is the first safe amongst the bottom 3 at 1 vote. Crystal : Yay! Young Little Unicorn : It's down to Kale and Itochian Flag. Well… Kale you're………………………………………………… ELIMINATED! With 4 votes and Itochian Flag is safe with 3. Closest voting ever. Kale : What!? Grrrr… I'll have revenge on you Itochian Flag! Itochian Flag : Bruh. It's not my fault you aren't as popular. Episode 2 - Time to Shine Young Little Unicorn : Settle down squeakish dogs. Anyways, as usual we'll do the challenge voting! = Gallery X-Ray.png Washington Monument.png TaserGun.png Newsticky.png New Skirt.png Question Mark The Host.png Pine Tree..png MagazinePose.png Leafy.png Kingdom Tower Pose (BFSI and OT2).png Kale.png Island Pose.png Itochian Flag.png Folderpose.png New Dress.png CrystalBallPosePacmanComet.png CRAZYDUDE GUY Pose 2.png Blueberry juice 3.png Blood Jar.png BBQ Grill.png Baseball Bat Pose.png Amulet.png Algebra Book.png Alarm Clock Pose.png Elimination Table Trivia * Leafy (BFDI) and Green Ball (Shape Battle) are both contestants from object shows. * Thanks to Phuocphuc46 for creating the support, neutral and oppose template.